The Tigger King II: Tigger's Pride (CoolZDane Style)
The Tigger King II: Tigger's Pride is CoolZDane's movie spoof of "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride" Cast *Simba - Tigger (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore/The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue/Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too/Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh/Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin/A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving/Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You/Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving/The Tigger Movie/Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year/Piglet's Big Movie/Winnie the Pooh: ABC's/Winnie the Pooh: 123s/Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo/Pooh's Heffalump Movie/Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie/Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes/Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure/Winnie the Pooh) *Nala - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda/Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special/Kung Fu Panda 2/Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness/Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters/Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll/Kung Fu Panda 3) *Baby Kiara - the kitten (Tom & Jerry) *Young Kiara - Marie (The Aristocats) *Adult Kiara - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Young Kovu - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Adult Kovu - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Timon - Gopher (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too/Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh/A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving/Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You/Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year/Winnie the Pooh: 123s/Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie) *Pumbaa - Eeyore (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons/Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore/The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too/Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh/Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin/A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving/Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You/The Tigger Movie/Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year/Piglet's Big Movie/Winnie the Pooh: ABC's/Winnie the Pooh: 123s/Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo/Pooh's Heffalump Movie/Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie/Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes/Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure/Winnie the Pooh) *Zazu - Rabbit (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons/Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore/The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too/Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh/Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin/A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving/Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You/Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving/The Tigger Movie/Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year/Piglet's Big Movie/Winnie the Pooh: ABC's/Winnie the Pooh: 123s/Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo/Pooh's Heffalump Movie/Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie/Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes/Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure/Winnie the Pooh) *Rafiki - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Zira - Sleek (Babar and the Adventures of Badou) *Young Vitani - cat Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove/The Emperor's New School) *Young Adult Vitani - Shira (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift/Ice Age Shorts/Ice Age 5: Collision Course) *Nuka - Meowth (Pokémon franchise) *Mufasa's Ghost - Bagheera (The Jungle Book/Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild/The Jungle Book 2) *Scar in Simba's Nightmare - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Butterfly - Gypsy (A Bug's Life) *Crocodiles - The Rescuers Down Under crocodiles *Flycatchers - Petrie, his siblings and his mother (The Land Before Time franchise) *The two wildebeests - Morris the Midget Moose and Balsam *Chacma baboons - Plio, Zini, Yar, and Suri *The three hippos - Moto Moto and Gloria (Madagascar franchise) and Hipster (Wild Kratts) *Cichlid - fish Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Topis - deers (Bambi/Bambi II) *Two zebras - Khumba and Tombi *Spotted thick-knees - the crows (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Rhinos - rhyhorns (Pokémon franchise) *Rock Pythons - Kaa (The Jungle Book/Jungle Cubs: Born To be Wild/The Jungle Book 2), and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Love birds - Bobby and Lana (Animaniacs) *Thomson's gazelles - adult Bambi and adult Faline (Bambi) *Two butterflies - male moth and female butterfly (Animaniacs) *Two monkeys - King Julian and Karen (All Hail King Julien) *Guinea fowls - chickens (Chicken Run) *The three giraffes - Melman (Madagascar franchise) Bridget (The Wild) and Zarafa *Okapis - stantlers (Pokémon:The Johto Journey) *Two Ruppell's Vultures - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *The outsiders - The fossas (Madagascar) *The Pridelanders - Various good cats *Animals of the Pride Lands - Various Animals Chapters *Chapter 1: "He Lives in You" *Chapter 2: Daddy's little princess *Chapter 3: The baby-sitters *Chapter 4: Crocodile attack *Chapter 5: "We Are One" *Chapter 6: The evil outside *Chapter 7: "My Lullaby" *Chapter 8: Sawyer's first hunt *Chapter 9: Wildfire! *Chapter 10: Danny to the rescue *Chapter 11: Just having fun *Chapter 12: Tigger seeks counsel *Chapter 13: "Upendi" *Chapter 14: Ambush! *Chapter 15: "One of Us" *Chapter 16: Sawyer defies her father *Chapter 17: "Love Will Find A Way" *Chapter 18: War! *Chapter 19: One once again *Chapter 20: End credits Gallery Tigger_2011_bounching.png|Tigger as Simba. Tigress2.jpg|Tigress as Nala. Kitten.png|The kitten as baby Kiara. Marie_(The_Aristocats)-1-.png|Marie as young Kiara. Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3710.jpg|Sawyer as young adult Kiara. Oliver.png|Oliver as young Kovu. Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-4056.jpg|Danny as young adult Kovu. Winnie-the-Pooh-and-the-Blustery-Day-winnie-the-pooh-2018805-1280-960.jpg|Gopher as Timon. 1005a2d.jpg|Eeyore as Pumbaa. Conejo_WTP.png|Rabbit as Zazu. robin-hood-frailer-tuck.jpg|Friar Tuck as Rafiki. Fa22f74a.jpg|Sleek as Zira. YzmaCat.jpg|Cat Yzma as young Vitani. 055a3bac9fe87b3c78182c40caed7572.jpg|Shira as young adult Vitani. Meowth.png|Meowth as Nuka. Bagheera1.jpg|Bagheera as Mufasa's ghost. b7a54e79e6ed7248470175a543c1af13.jpg|Prince John as Scar in Simba's nightmare. cats.jpg|The cats as the Pridelanders. madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8703.jpg|The fossas as the outsiders. madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-9037.jpg|The animals as the animals of the Pridelands. Gypsybug'slife.png|Gypsy as the butterfly. Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps.com-1252.jpg|The Rescuers Down Under crocodiles as The Lion King II: Simba's Pride crocodiles. PetrieFamily.jpg|Petrie, his mother and his siblings as the flycatchers. 3_midi.jpg|Morris the Midget Moose and Balsam as two wildebeests. lemur-family.jpg|Plio, Zini, Yar and Suri as the chacma baboons. 3625824,z6aStLdLWUHHOzBhCUa8eRso1SLBMOVoO6mEO8SiHNPbwQPvaPBnrUYSpt7v4K_j+oE7+UU74zLJF3vkn_b1uQ .jpg|Moto Moto as hippopotamus #1. 3625825,LAPYt_lbD35THZie+uAoGs_MHh54gHqo4kb4uedjjeHKIzPLbdG9q6E9fsb0YAllIUpWcsle93LY_iPOO2kNng .jpg|Gloria as hippopotamus #2. Hippster.JPG|Hipster Opotamus as hippopotamus #3. underwater.jpg|Fish Merlin as the cichlid. disney_problems_finding-nemo_seagulls.jpg|The seagulls as the formation birds. A bugs life 9.png|The ants as the termites. 432063_1272643931086_full.jpg|The deers as the topis. Khumba_and_Tiombi.jpg|Khumba and Tombi as two zebras. Screenshot_2015-10-22_at_2.20.02_PM.png|The crows as the spotted thick-knees. XY007.png|The Rhyhorns as the rhinos. Kaa: do my snake eyes deceive me? Why it's that succulent man-cub....jpeg|Kaa as rock python #1|link=Gallery 5c06e4e3a351f6033877302a39fe7126-1.jpg|Sir Hiss as rock python #2. tumblr_inline_mtap8a9PAl1rjm3a5.png|Bobby and Lana as the lovebirds. bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6350.jpg|Adult Bambi and adult Faline as two Thompson's gazelles. Moth And butterfly.jpeg|The moth and the butterfly as two butterflies. hail-king-julien-karen.jpg|King Julian and Karen as two monkeys. Naveen_(Frog).jpg|Frog Naveen as the frog hopping into the water. chickenrun_______1.jpg|The chickens as the Guinea fowls. 194253d1401265307-khumba-khumba-3d.jpg|The Zeb Clan as the zebras. madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-5238.jpg|Melman as giraffe #1. the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-5444.jpg|Bridget as giraffe #2. FA_Zarafa.jpg|Zarafa as giraffe #3. Stantler_Tackle.jpg|The Stantlers as the okapis. Arthur_and_Cecil45.JPG|Arthur and Cecil as two Rüppell's vultures. Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:CoolZDane Category:The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride movie spoof